


Fixing The Electric

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a challenge, prompt was lightning.</p><p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fixing The Electric

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge, prompt was lightning.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Serena clung to Ed as white flashes of light filled their scarcely lit bedroom. “Its okay sweetie,” he reassured.

“I don’t like lightning,” Serena whimpered in a confessional manner.

Running a finger up and down her arm, Ed began to recall a story he heard as a boy. “The way I understand it is this,” he began “whenever there’s a lightning strike anywhere in the world it means that god is changing a light bulb but sometimes the problem is bigger and he has to get his friends to help him change the electrics.”

Noticing how Serena was calming down Ed comfortingly kissed her on the lips. “So god’s fixing the electric?” she asked for clarity.

“Yeah and it’s nothing to be scared of.”


End file.
